Survive and Live
by XxLunaNightingalexX
Summary: Heyo! This is to get me out of my writer's block for my other stories. If enough people like it I'll continue. Berk has been destroyed and Hiccup and Toothless along with a Terrible Terror are the only survivors. They find themselves in Arendelle and seek refuge from the ruler of the land. They get so much more. DON'T OWN HTTYD OR FROZEN!


**A/N: Hey! I came up with this after reading a lot of HTTYD & Frozen crossovers. I have a terrible case of writer's block for all my other stories, so I'm publishing this so everyone knows I'm still alive and to clear my head. Let's hope this cures my writer's block! Enjoy my lovelies!**

 **Survive and Live**

 **-1-**

Red was everywhere. The sky was filled with smoke; the houses embraced with flames. The bodies of dragons and people were littered everywhere, turning to ash. Boats were sinking in the docks, no means of escape. Eight figures dash through the woods, making their way to a hidden cove. The largest human figure stops, handing something to one of the other figures.

"Go, I'll hold 'em off."

The rest continue to run. They hear a battle cry and metal clashing against metal, but they don't stop. They finally make it to the cove, all catching their breath. Six youths and a dragon. The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Astrid, Hiccup, and Toothless.

"Hiccup, you have to get out of here."

"No Astrid, I can't abandon my village."

"What village? Dagur has destroyed Berk!"

Fishlegs cut in. "You're the only one who can keep the legacy of Berk alive."

"Legs is right, man, as the chief you have to make sure we don't die out." Snotlout backing him up.

"Yeah, plus Toothless is the only dragon still alive." Tuffnut also chiming in.

"Please Hiccup! For the sake of the village go!" Ruffnut also pleaded.

"Alright, fine."

They all breathed a sigh of relief. Fishlegs brought out the book of dragons and handed it to him.

"Here, to keep the knowledge alive."

Ruffnut and Tuffnut handed him a squirming bundle. "We grabbed this for you. Figured you would need it." A green head popped out.

"Sharpshot!" The small Terror leapt to Hiccup's shoulder.

Astrid stepped up and handed him the gronkle-iron sword. "A back up for inferno."

Finally, Snotlout gave his cousin the bundle Gobber handed him. "Gobber managed to snatch this before we ran. Take care of it."

Hiccup nodded and placed them all in a saddle bag. Quickly, he hoped on and clicked his prosthetic into place. Placing his helmet on his head, he turned to his friends.

"We'll see each other again, whether it be here or Valhalla, we will see each other again."

They nodded and stepped back. Toothless lifted into the air, flying higher and higher, until their friends were just specks, and flew south. Hiccup stole one last look at his home. Fire and smoke were all he could see.

"Don't worry, Berk will live on, I'll make sure of it."

 **~*Arendelle 3 days later*~**

Queen Elsa was in the library, doing some paperwork, when she heard a tapping on her window. She turned around and gasped at the sight of a small green creature, flying right outside. It noticed her looking and pulled something from it back. An envelope. She quickly got up and ran over to the window, opening it and allowing the creature inside. It hovered on front of her holding out the letter. Elsa hesitantly grabbed it, and sat back at her desk. She watched as the small creature flew to the fireplace and settled on the rug. She changed her attention to the envelope and opened it, quickly reading its contents.

 _To the Ruler of this Land,_

 _I come asking for an audience on a severe and urgent matter. As you have probably guessed by my messenger, I am a tamer of dragons. There is no need to fear, only two are left in existence. If you allow me an audience, I must tell you I will be arriving on dragon, so please, do not shoot us down. Again, this is about an urgent matter. I will wait for your reply._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Chief of The Hairy Hooligan tribe from the Isle of Berk_

Elsa quickly went to the doors and summoned the general and Kai. She then went over to the dragon, standing in front of it, in order to hide it. Soon, Kai came in with the General in tow. After the doors closed Elsa handed the letter to Kai who, after reading it, handed it to the general. He scoffed at the letter.

"Dragons? Does this person really belie-"

He was cut off when the Queen stepped aside and revealed the sleeping reptile.

"Yes, General. And I think we should hear what he has to say."

The General just stood there, jaw dropped. Kai was thinking deeply about this.

"I believe it is only fair to hear him out."

This knocked the general out of his stupor. "What?! Are you mad?!"

"General, he only wishes for an audience. What reason is there for us to refuse his request?"

"How about the fact that he has a dragon at his command?!"

"General, if he meant harm he wouldn't have sent a letter telling us he is coming. Now, I'm going to reply back telling him his request is approved and going to the courtyard to wait. You will tell your men to stand down. Is that clear?"

The man gave a deep sigh of defeat. "Yes your Highness."

"Good." She nodded as she went to her desk, pulling out a fresh piece of paper and an envelope. As soon as she started scribbling her reply, the little dragon perked up and flew over, startling both the general and Kai. Elsa put the letter in the envelope and sealed it with the royal stamp. She then placed it on the creature and it flew off.

"Now on to the courtyard."

 **~*Palace Courtyard*~**

After giving the soldiers their orders, the general stood next to his Queen. Anna and Kristoff were also there, after hearing about the dragons. Kristoff was a little skeptical but Anna was downright excited.

"I can't believe it! A dragon is coming here! I'm gonna see a real life dragon!"

Elsa giggled at her sister's excitement. She decided to wear her 'Ice Queen' dress, the one she made on the North Mountain. Kristoff was still a bit skeptical of the whole thing.

"I just don't think dragons exist."

"Really?" Anna just looked at him before listing off on her fingers. "You were adopted by trolls, you're friends with a talking snowman, and your queen has ice powers."

Kristoff was about to defend his opinion when they heard a roar. Everyone looked to sky and saw a huge, black, creature circling the palace. The guards raised their weapons and were about to shoot.

"NO! LOWER YOUR WEAPONS NOW! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Elsa yelled at the troops who reluctantly obeyed. She turned her attention back to the sky and watched as the creature came closer. Soon it landed in the center of the courtyard. The rider of the beast unsaddled gracefully.

He was dressed in black, leather armor, his helmet covered his face. He was truly intimidating. He rested a hand on the beast's head, effectively calming it. The green dragon from earlier flew in and perched itself on the rider's shoulder. He gently rubbed its chin before removing it and placing it on the saddle. Elsa decided to step forward catching the attention of the black beast. The rider noticed and turned, looking at Elsa. The man's green eyes almost seemed to glow. She walked up to the man.

"You must Chief Haddock of Berk. I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle." She lowered her head in greeting. The man in armor nodded in return. Elsa continued, "I understand you need to speak with me about an urgent matter. Please come this way." Elsa led the man to the castle, not noticing the dragons following.

"Uh, Elsa." Anna pointed behind her sister. Turning she saw the dragons walking behind their master. The chief noticed her expression and finally spoke.

"They are well behaved and won't harm anyone unprovoked."

Elsa was a little startled at the man's voice, slightly muffled by his helmet. She nodded and continued inside.

 **~*Throne Room*~**

Once all the council was present and seated, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff were announced.

"Announcing the Royal Ice Master Kristoff of Arendelle." Kristoff came in and sat down in his designated seat. "Announcing the Crowned Princess Anna of Arendelle." Anna came out and sat in the seat next Kristoff's. "Announcing Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Elsa stepped out and gracefully made her way to her throne. She nodded to Kai, signaling for him to announce the chief.

"Announcing the Chief of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe from the Isle of Berk, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III." Anna had to stifle a laugh at the ridiculous name.

The doors opened and the same man walked in, only this time his helmet was removed. Elsa took a sharp intake of breath upon seeing him. He was at most a couple of years older than her, and was very handsome, too. His hair was windblown, with a couple of braids. He was walking down the carpet, helmet under his arm. Once he reached the appropriate distance he stopped and kneeled, bowing his head. The two dragons behind him mimicked their master.

"Your Majesty."

"Chief Haddock. Please rise."

Hiccup did as told, along with his creatures. The black scaled beast crooned to his master. "Your Majesty, allow me to introduce you to my dragon, Toothless." A small chirp was heard. "And also my dragon Sharpshot."

Toothless gave one of his gummy smiles. Anna and Elsa stifled their laughs. "Allow me to introduce you to my sister Princess Anna and the Royal Ice Master Kristoff."

Hiccup bowed his head to the two before returning his attention to the queen.

"Queen Elsa, as you know I am the chief of my tribe. What you most likely don't know is that we're Vikings."

There was a large gasp that echoed through the room. Whispers could be heard. Elsa held up a hand, effectively silencing the crowd. She gestured for him to continue.

"My village was attacked by an enemy tribe called The Berserkers, led by their chief, Dagur the Deranged. It was a surprise attack under the cover of night, catching us completely off-guard. Even with the help of our dragons, we were no match, they outnumbered us 100 to 1. A few of us managed to escape into the woods to a hidden cove, but it was only a matter a time before they found us. My friends told me to leave, to make sure the spirit of Berk lived on. I am all that's left of the people of Berk, and they are all that's left of the dragons."

Everyone was silent. Anna was close to tears, Kristoff comforting her, and Elsa keeping her face emotionless. She motioned for him to continue.

"I've come asking permission to live here. Just a small plot of land somewhere. It doesn't have to be in town, just close to a river or stream, for fishing and fresh water. I'm not asking for charity. I can offer my services as a blacksmith and I also have in my possession rare items, the only of their kind."

He walked over to Toothless and removed several items from a saddle bag. Hiccup once again kneeled and presented the first of the items, a book. Kai came and took the book gently, handing it to the queen.

"It is the Book of Dragons, the only one in existence. It details each known dragon, telling of its skills, abilities, likes and dislikes, along with a detailed picture. I and a friend personally made it."

Elsa looked up at that statement. She gently ran her fingers down the cover. Anna looked in amazement, desperately wanting to read it. Hiccup held out the second item, a sword.

"This sword is the only of its kind. It's one of the deadliest ever created."

The general perked up at this and looked at the queen. She nodded, allowing him to take it. His look of shock and disbelief piqued her curiosity.

"What is it general?"

"There's no way this sword could do any harm. It's light as a feather."

"What?"

"Would you like a demonstration?"

Elsa nodded.

"Bring out the strongest sword you have that has little importance."

There were a few looks given to him, but nevertheless, it was done. He positioned himself and told the general what to do.

"Now swing the sword as hard as you can, down on this one."

The general nodded and did as directed. The room gasped, then went silent. The sword the general used, cut the other in half like it was butter. He stared at the blade, mouth agape, before turning to the Viking.

"What is this made of?"

"Gronkle-iron, a metal formed in the belly of a dragon called a Gronkle. Another cannot be made."

Elsa was still shocked by the display, until she noticed the bundle on the ground. She cleared her throat, catching the attention of her general. He nodded and hastily stepped back to his place. Hiccup picked up the bundle and carefully unwrapped, revealing another sword. He kneeled once again before speaking.

"Lastly, I present to you _The Dreki Sword._ It's said to have been passed down from Odin himself. The people of Berk have been the keeper of this sacred sword for many generations. It has been our most prized possession."

Elsa was shocked at the gift. Kai gently delivered the sacred artifact and handed it to Elsa. She carefully took it, and examined the sword. She looked to the Viking kneeling before her, and straightened up.

"Arise, Chief Haddock."

Hiccup stood and looked at her. Elsa gently stood up from her throne, sword still in hand, and gracefully walked towards the chief. She stopped a few feet before him, and spoke.

"You say you are also a blacksmith?"

"That is correct your majesty. I was the apprentice to our village blacksmith since I was six."

"Do you have any items of your work?"

"Yes, Toothless' tail and saddle, my armor and helmet, and also my leg."

Elsa eyes widened at that and quickly looked his left leg. It was a very complicated prosthetic. Then she realized what else he said, the dragon's tail. She looked over and saw the beast was missing his left tail fin. She also took a closer look at the saddle. Everything was well built. She nodded and addressed Hiccup once more.

"You may keep your swords and book. You will live here in the palace as an honored guest. Also, I would like for you to work as the royal blacksmith when needed. Along with that, I would also like for you to be the royal bodyguard for when we travel."

Hiccup had a face of joy, and bowed. "Thank you your majesty, I am forever in your debt."

"Here is The Dreki Sword, and the Book of Dragons."

"Please I insist you keep the book and the gronkle-iron sword as well. As a gift."

"Very well. Thank you. I will have Kai show you to your room, and we'll set up a stable for-"

"Stable?"

Elsa nodded.

"I'm sorry your majesty, but Toothless and Sharpshot are not horses to be put in a stable. They always sleep indoors, with me."

Elsa looked shocked for a moment, but quickly recovered. "Of course, forgive me. I'll make sure you have a big enough room, with balcony."

"Thank you, your majesty."

"Once Kai shows you your room and you get settled in he'll bring you to the library. I wish to speak to you more. Toothless and Sharpshot can come if they want."

"Yes your majesty."

Elsa nodded and took her leave, Anna and Kristoff in tow.

"This way, please, sire."

Hiccup followed Kai down a series of hallways before stopping in front of large double-doors. He opened both gestured for Hiccup to go in. The room was indeed big. It had a king-sized, canopied bed with a gold and silver color scheme. Across from it was a giant fireplace with two gold armchairs in front of it. Toothless wondered in, and found a spot in front of the fireplace to be his sleep area. Hiccup noticed what the Night Fury was about to do and quickly went over and stopped him.

"Toothless no!"

The dragon looked up at its rider, confused.

"You can't scorch the floor. You can sleep in the fire place until I can get you a proper bed. Ok?"

The dragon grumbled but nodded.

"Here let take your flying gear off before you lay down." Toothless sat still, allowing him to take off his saddle and tail fin. Stepping into the fireplace, he scorched it and laid down with a huff. Hiccup removed the harness on Sharpshot, allowing the Terror to squeeze in next to Toothless, who scooched a little to give his friend some room.

Hiccup then removed the top part of his armor, revealing a green tunic. He searched through one of his saddle bags and pulled out a fur vest and put it on. He turned to Kai who was still in the doorway, watching the sleeping dragons.

"You think this would be ok, or should I change out of all my armor?"

Kai snapped to attention and gave Hiccup a once over. "You should be fine. If you are ready?"

Hiccup nodded and walked to the doors. He turned to the dragons.

"Guys, stay in the room for now." The dragons made their respective sounds of agreement. Hiccup nodded and stepped into the hallway


End file.
